1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing information during a call. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing information during a call, which helps ease conversation by delivering the current state of a mobile device and the change of the state in a tactile manner that does not interfere with the conversation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, changes of the state of a mobile device produced by events such as another call, arrival of a message, etc. occasionally occur during a call. Several methods for sensing a change of the state of a mobile device during a call have been provided, and a representative method among them is to inform a user of such information by sound or vibration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,930 presents a method for informing a user of the arrival of an urgent message during a call by a vibration that is different from a call in a normal mode.
However, a problem occurs when a user is notified of a change of state of a mobile device by sound or vibration, which can disturb the conversation.